<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tord x Female!Reader by mrlizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905637">Tord x Female!Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrlizard/pseuds/mrlizard'>mrlizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eddsworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Comfort, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Insecurities, Masturbation, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Smut, uhh fortnite funny at the end yk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 13:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrlizard/pseuds/mrlizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You happen to walk in on your boyfriend Tord.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tord (Eddsworld)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tord x Female!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is about the characters, not the real people!!!!! i would never<br/>also edd and the reader are best friends i love my boy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat down on the couch in your living room, your cat jumping up to sit with you. She laid on your lap, purring as she did so. You grinned and scratched behind her ear before reaching over her to grab the television remote. You turned on the television and switched the channel to Chopped, one of your personal favorites. </p>
<p>You shared this house with your boyfriend, Tord. You two had been dating for about a year and had met through your close friend, Edd. You both had lived with him at one point— You, Tom, Matt, Edd and Tord were all childhood best friends and you were so glad to remain close with them.</p>
<p>Though you were close with all four boys, something about Tord was different. </p>
<p>You loved everything about Tord. His soft caramel-colored hair and his gorgeous grey eyes— the way his large rough hands fit around yours... and most of all, his heavy Norwegian accent that was as sweet and thick as molasses. You loved whenever he spoke. You could listen to him forever… just listening to him speak made your body heat up and your mind wander. Something as simple as hearing him say your name could make your entire day.</p>
<p>He made your life so much brighter and you were so happy to have him as your boyfriend. You knew all about the Red Army and his plans of overthrowing the government to make a better life for everyone. You supported him a thousand percent. You understood the world was fucked up, and could definitely use his help. He was a very smart man, calling him a genius was an understatement. </p>
<p>You and him shared a room. Posters of anime girls (some a bit more lewd than others), were hung all around the walls. Both you and him shared a love for anime. You two just seemed to click. As reserved as you both were, you felt comfortable enough to confide in each other. There was a desk in your bedroom that held your computer as Tord had his own private office. You didn’t like to disturb him while he worked because you knew how focused he could get. Once he was deep in his work, it was best to leave him alone.</p>
<p>In your bedroom, there was a king size bed with royal red sheets. They were soft to touch and a gift to Tord from you. Your cat often liked to join in when you and Tord laid down in bed. Tord didn’t strike others as a softie nor an animal lover, but you knew the truth. He loved to hold the cat in his arms like a baby and talk sweetly to her. Quite a few times, you walked in on him doing it and it always brought a smile to your face.</p>
<p>You shook your head slightly to clear you of your thoughts. The episode of Chopped had ended and your cat was no longer on your lap. You must’ve spaced out quite a bit longer than you had anticipated. You checked the time. </p>
<p>8:45 PM</p>
<p>“Oh man.” You thought to yourself. It was much later than you realized. Tord was usually done with his work for the day by now. You went into the bathroom to freshen up. You brushed through your hair, adjusting it so it was out of your face. You pushed aside the collar of your shirt to adjust your bra straps and pull them up. You were wearing a tee-shirt of your favorite anime and a pair of black shorts that would constantly ride up your thighs. You needed to adjust them all the time, but they were still able to be deemed comfortable. </p>
<p>You were on the heavier side, but you didn’t consider yourself obese. You were just a bit over 200 pounds, but your height made you appear less heavy then you were. You were about 5’7, and Tord was about 5’9. Tord was quite thin and muscular, making you two almost total opposites. Often, you doubted yourself, wondering why he’d stay with you. He could practically have anyone he wanted.</p>
<p>Being the sweetheart he is, he constantly reassures you that you are perfect for him and that he loves you. Sometimes, he even kisses your stretch marks. He’s so good to you, you try your best to match him. You cleaned, cooked and worked hard for him. You know how much he appreciates it, but he always tells you not to overwork yourself, that he loves you no matter what.</p>
<p>After being content with how you looked, you left the bathroom and looked around for Tord. Just to make sure he wasn’t still working, you peeked into his office. He wasn’t in there, leading you to believe he was either in the kitchen or his bedroom. You checked the bedroom first, the sight that you were met with causing you to stop in your tracks as soon as you opened the door. </p>
<p>Tord was laid out on the bed, a hand feverishly jerking off his dick and the other covering his face as he did so. Your name slipped out from between his lips. “Tord… I… holy shit.” You shut the door behind you , locking it as well. He stopped jerking himself off as he watched you come towards him. “(Y/N),” he panted, his accent heavy with lust. “Please… please help me out here.” He pleaded. You climbed onto the bed, moving next to him. He was laid down on his back meanwhile you were on your knees beside him. He looked up at you, his eyes seemingly begging you to do something. Anything.</p>
<p>You cupped his face, causing him to jolt just at your touch. He softly sighed before you kissed him passionately, one of your hands trailing down his body, and stopping at his thigh. You squeezed it softly, causing him to moan into the kiss. You pulled away from the kiss, taking a moment to really look at him. His normally cowlicked hair was messy and fell beautifully around him. His face was flushed and he was sweating. He was panting just from your touch. </p>
<p>“(Y/N)... please show me your body…” He mumbled. “Fuck.” You cursed under your breath. If you knew it would’ve turned out like this, you would’ve at least worn some lingerie. You pulled off your shirt and tossed it over to the side of your room, glancing away from Tord. You wrapped your arms around your stomach in an effort to hide yourself. You could hear Tord shift as he sat upright. “Don’t hide yourself from me, you hear me?” He growled. You chewed your lip and nodded. “Yes sir.” You moved your arms reluctantly and turned to look at him. He was right before you, his grey eyes looking right into your own.</p>
<p>“Don’t doubt yourself, please honey. You’re so gorgeous. I couldn’t find a girl as perfect as you if I searched the whole planet. Please just… enjoy yourself. Let’s have some fun, eh?” He grinned slyly. Regaining some confidence, you chuckled slightly before taking off your bra, causing Tord’s eyes to drift downwards. “Nydelig…” he muttered in Norwegian, his voice low. He looked to you for consent to touch your breasts and you nodded. He smiled and squeezed them slightly. “F-Fuck!” You said, covering your mouth with your hand to hide your surprised look. You didn’t recall being this sensitive but tonight just… felt different.</p>
<p>Tord laughed slightly before leaning down and licking the soft skin. You shifted slightly, resting your hands on the back of his head, playing with his hair as he left marks on your chest. “Tord…” You mumbled softly. You could feel him moan softly against your skin at the sound of you saying his name. He pulled away, a look on his face that you had never seen before. He looked… adorable. Innocent even. </p>
<p>You grabbed him by the waist, pulling him closer to you. “You’re so handsome, Tord.” You whispered into his ear. He grinned lazily at you. “Perfect to match you then, because you’re so gorgeous.” He mumbled. You looked into his eyes, smiling slightly as you did so. You moved your hand ever so slightly as you kissed Tord’s neck to distract him. You wrapped your hand around his dick, causing him to jerk. He was breathing heavily beneath you, desperately grinding against you. “S-shit…” Tord groaned, gripping the sheets as he grinded against your hand. “Tord… you fuckin’ horny bastard.” You laughed slightly, but Tord didn’t seem to find your antics very funny. “Oh, shut the fuck up.” He barked.</p>
<p>He suddenly pushed your hand away from him. “Down on your knees.” You did so, getting level with Tord’s dick. You looked up at him, pride seeming to emanate from him. “Suck me off.” He commanded. You grinned slightly and nodded. It was unusual for him to get this way during sex, but you had no problem with it.</p>
<p>You wrapped your hands around the base, jerking him off slightly. He grunted softly and tangled his hands in your hair. You took the tip into your mouth, causing Tord to curse under his breath. You took more of him into your mouth, still jerking himself off as you did so. “(Y/N)... I… I’m so sorry for what I’m about to do.” Tord said to you. You looked up at him in confusion, his dick still in your mouth. Tord bit his lip and moved his hands to pull your hands away. He got a good grip on your shoulders and mouth fucked you. “H-hah…! Yes… yes!! F-fuck— (Y/N)!” He groaned. You were overwhelmed by the pleasure and you could feel wetness dripping down your thighs. You moaned around his dick, causing him to suddenly stop. “H-holy shit, I’m cumming—-“ His cum filled up your mouth and you swallowed as much of it as possible.</p>
<p>He pulled out of your mouth, looking at you hazily. “Damn.” You wiped off the cum that dribbled from your lips with your arm. Tord knelt down to be level with you. “That was amazing, love… if you want to stop here, we can. I understand—“ “Fuck no. I want you to fill me up, Tord.” You said to him. Tord’s mouth gaped open for a moment. “I… fuck.” He glanced away, his face flushed as he felt his dick becoming erect.</p>
<p>You took this opportunity to pull off your shorts and underwear as quickly as possible. You pushed Tord down, slowly going down on his member. He filled you up perfectly and you couldn’t help to let out a loud moan. Tord was gripping your hips, lost in pure ecstasy. “F-Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck—!!” Tord started thrusting in and out of you at a speed so fast you nearly struggled to catch up with him. He flipped you over to have better control over the situation.</p>
<p>He pounded into you, watching in pure amazement as you made lewd faces and yelled his name. He didn’t mind how loud you were being. Your name slipped from his mouth, his accent so heavy and thick, it made you moan even louder. Every moan and grunt he let out, you seemed to moan along with him. You two were perfectly in sync. Both of you felt pure bliss.</p>
<p>“Oh shit—! (Y/N), I’m gonna cum—“ He choked out, not slowing down. “Please cum inside me!” You cried out. “I-I’m on birth control— please just keep going!” Tord nodded and gripped your hips even harder. You were in a haze beneath him, you felt like you were on a cloud. “Faen!” He uttered out, Norwegian slipping through. You were getting close. “Tord, r-right there! Oh f-fuck!—“ Tord took one of his hands and readjusted your head so you looked into his eyes. He watched every one of your erotic faces, proud that he was able to make you feel like that. </p>
<p>“T-Tord, I’m cumming—! Shit!!” You gripped the sheets, cumming hard on Tord. He let out a loud moan as he came inside you, filling you to the brim and overwhelming you with pleasure. You couldn’t think properly and it felt like you couldn’t breathe either. As you came down from your high, you looked up at Tord. “That was… so good.” You told him as he pulled out. “Haha, your best time ever?” He joked. You sat up and punched his shoulder playfully. “You’re the only guy I’ve ever had sex with and you know that, you dick.” Tord smirked. “You got lucky, just look at me!” He bragged playfully. “Oh shut it.” You laughed. “Let’s go get cleaned up.”</p>
<p>You pulled him along to the bathroom and turned on the shower, running hot water. You stepped in, not letting go of his hand. “C’mon, get in.” You said to him. Tord’s face was red. “I…” “We just fucked and you’re getting all shy over a shower?” You laughed. “No! No, It's not like that I just—“ “You just, what?” “You’re so gorgeous… I’ve never… seen your body this clearly before. As in… everytime we had sex it was dark or quick and I just.. didn’t get enough time to admire you.” You pulled him into the shower, kissing him passionately. “Tord, I love you so fucking much.” He grinned sheepishly. “I love you too.”</p>
<p>You had him pressed against the shower wall, kissing him and running your hands up and down his body soothingly. You could feel him relax beneath you. You grinned into the kiss. Once you pulled away, you could tell Tord didn’t want to stop. “Babe… come on, it’s probably like… almost midnight. We need to wash up and get to bed..” You mumbled, reaching over to grab the shampoo. Of course you were exaggerating, but you didn’t want to be so sore tomorrow that you couldn’t walk at all. Tord huffed. “Fine then.” You smiled at him, watching his salty expression falter. </p>
<p>You both showered and even though few words were exchanged, you felt so loved and safe just feeling his fingers run through your hair. You never failed to be amazed by the way Tord’s hair curled up. You found it strangely attractive. It just fit his personality. </p>
<p>You both dried off and got changed into night clothes. He was just in a plain white shirt and boxers, meanwhile you were in shorts and a graphic tee. </p>
<p>Your cat jumped up onto you and Tord’s bed and you shut the door behind her. You grinned at her and Tord cuddling on the bed. “Oh shit, I haven’t checked my phone in a couple of hours.” You said hopping on the bed and leaning over to the bedside table to grab your phone off of it. You powered it on to see several texts from Edd. “Did someone text you?” Tord said, recognizing the worried expression on your face. “Yeah. Edd. Like… 20 times.” Tord furrowed his eyebrows. “What the hell? What does he need?” He sat upright, your cat shifting from her position on his lap.</p>
<p>Texts with “Eddy boy”<br/>9:00 pm<br/>Eddy boy: Yo you up?</p>
<p>Eddy boy: (Y/N)?!?!!!</p>
<p>Eddy boy: HELLO COMMANDER (Y/N), ITS COMMANDER EDD THIS IS URGENT PLEASE REPORT BACK</p>
<p>Eddy boy: AJSJDHSJDHXJ</p>
<p>Eddy boy: ARE YOU REALLY ASLEEP AT 9 PM ON A WEEKEND<br/>10:23 pm<br/>Eddy boy: THERES NO WAY YOURE ASLEEP ARE U JUST IGNORING ME</p>
<p>Eddy boy: IM DRIVING BY NOW BC U A BITCH</p>
<p>10:46 pm<br/>Eddy boy: OPEN UP IM HERE</p>
<p>Eddy boy: HELLOOOO??!!!</p>
<p>Eddy boy: oh my god</p>
<p>Eddy boy: HOLY SHIT ARE YOU AND TORD FUCKING FRFR</p>
<p>Eddy boy: BAHAHAHAHAH</p>
<p>Eddy boy: Jesus fuck I hate straight people</p>
<p>Eddy boy: I JOKE I JOKE BUT REALLY DUDE</p>
<p>Eddy boy: IM LITERALLY SHITTING MY PANTS I CCHWFESHEHEHEH </p>
<p>You stared at your phone in bewilderment. You could hardly believe it. You snickered at Edd’s texts. “Oh my God, Tord, look—“ Tord quickly scanned over the texts. “He really heard us? Oh shit—“ A frown traced his face before we made eye contact. You both immediately burst into laughter.<br/>11:30 pm<br/>KWEEN (Y/N): OH MY GOD EDD YOU DID NOT</p>
<p>Eddy boy: I DID!!!</p>
<p>Eddy boy: YOU TWO WERE REALLY GOING AT IT WTF I COULD HEAR YOU FROM OUTSIDE THE HOUSE</p>
<p>KWEEN (Y/N): IM SO SORRY WHAHAHAHA</p>
<p>KWEEN (Y/N): Tord’s packin ;;;)))</p>
<p>Eddy boy: EW SHUT UP I HATE YOU AHAHAHVE</p>
<p>KWEEN (Y/N): BUT REALLY IM SO SORRY KGMGNGBF WHY THE HELL DID U COME BY</p>
<p>Eddy boy: I ASSUMED YOUR PHONE WAS POWERED OFF OR SOMETHING YOU AND TORD ALWAYS LIKE WHEN I STOP BY</p>
<p>Eddy boy: Next time ill join you two</p>
<p>KWEEN (Y/N): Omg yes threesome hot</p>
<p>KWEEN (Y/N): BAHAHAHHA TORD IS WATCHING ME SEND THESE</p>
<p>KWEEN (Y/N): He’s so disappointed </p>
<p>Eddy boy: BABAHSHAHAH</p>
<p>Eddy boy: NOW GET TO SLEEP it’s like 12 am</p>
<p>KWEEN (Y/N): YOU TOO OMG</p>
<p>Eddy boy: OK OK GOODNIGHT LOSER</p>
<p>KWEEN (Y/N): NIGHT GAYLORD</p>
<p>Eddy boy: HAGAGAHAH I LOVE U</p>
<p>KWEEN (Y/N): I LOVE U MORE</p>
<p>Eddy boy has gone offline<br/>KWEEN (Y/N) has gone offline</p>
<p>You powered off your phone and turned over to face Tord. He seemed pretty focused on petting the cat. You giggled and put your fingers on his chin, lifting his head to look you in the eyes. He looked at you and cracked a small grin. “Cuddles?” He whispered. You nodded and let Tord come over to you and embrace you. You wrapped your arms around him, your hands resting on the back of his head, lazily playing with his hair. His hands rested on your lower back, slowly massaging you. You pulled the blanket over the two of you, and let your head rest on his shoulder. You sighed in content and Tord seemed to hold you even closer. </p>
<p>You could hear your cat’s soft purring and she slept beside you two. You grinned softly. “Goodnight kitty… goodnight Tord.” Tord smiled. “Goodnight, (Y/N).” “I love youuu….” You mumbled out, drowsiness taking over you. “I love you more.” Tord whispered, kissing your head and falling asleep in your arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>